tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond T
operations in the UK and the Middle East]] ]] A Wrecker 1943]] The Diamond T was an American automobile manufacturer based in Chicago, Illinois, USA from 1905 until 1911 by the Diamond T Motor Car Company. History The Diamond T was initially a marque of touring car (Automobile) with (models up to 70 hp were available). The company later became known for its trucks. During World War 2, Diamond T produced a classic heavy truck in the model 980/981, a prime mover (tractor unit) which was quickly snapped up by the British Purchasing Commission for duty as a tank transporter tractor. Coupled with a Rogers trailer, the Diamond T gave sterling service with the British Army in North Africa, where its power and rugged construction allowed the rescue of damaged tanks in the most demanding of conditions. By 1967, as a subsidiary of White Motor Company, it was merged with Reo Motor Company to become Diamond Reo Trucks, Inc. Model range Diamond T manufactured two pickup trucks: the Model 80 and the Model 201. Both pickups were powered by the Hercules QX-series 6 cylinder engines. From the German Wikipedia PKW * Diamond T 20HP * Diamond T 40HP * Diamond T 70HP LKW ;Before 1932 * Diamond T 200 (4x2) * Diamond T 215 (4x2) * Diamond T 290 (4x2) * Diamond T 303 (4x2) * Diamond T 506 (4x2) * Diamond T 551 (4x2) ;After 1932 * Diamond T 11 (4x2) * Diamond T 80 (4x2) * Diamond T 90 (4x2) * Diamond T 201 (4x2) * Diamond T 211 (4x2) * Diamond T 212/212A (4x2) * Diamond T 220 (4x2) * Diamond T 227 (4x2) * Diamond T 244 (4x2) * Diamond T 301 (4x2) * Diamond T 304 (4x2) * Diamond T 306 (4x2) Medium-duty trucks (before 1932) * Diamond T 504 (4x2) * Diamond T 602 (4x2) * Diamond T 606 (4x2) * Diamond T 700 (4x2) * Diamond T 801 (6x4) Medium-duty trucks (from 1932) * Diamond T 404 (4x2) * Diamond T 405 (4x2) * Diamond T 406 (4x2) * Diamond T 420 (4x2) * Diamond T 430 (4x2) * Diamond T 509 (4x2) – as a Bus * Diamond T 612 (4x2) * Diamond T 614 (4x2) – as a Bus * Diamond T 622 (4x2) * Diamond T 630 (4x2) * Diamond T 631 (4x2) ; ? Lorry ? 1932 Heavy goods vehicles (before 1932) * Diamond T 1000 (4x2) * Diamond T 1200 (6x4) * Diamond T 1600 (6x4) * Diamond T 1601 (6x4) Heavy goods vehicles (from 1932) * Diamond T 689/689A (6x4) * Diamond T 690 (6x4) * Diamond T 901 (6x4) * Diamond T 910 (6x4) * Diamond T 921 (6x4) * Diamond T 922 (6x4) * Diamond T 923 (6x4) * Diamond T 931 (6x4) * Diamond T 950 (6x4) Military trucks * Diamond T Class B „Liberty“ – 1917 first army vehicle for the company * Diamond T 967 (6x6) – 1940 forerunner of the 968 (only about 1000 built) ;of 1941 * Diamond T 968/968A/968B (6x6) – Standard-LKW * Diamond T 969/969A/969B (6x6) – Version of the 968 as a tow truck * Diamond T 970/970A (6x6) – Version of the 968 with a longer wheelbase * Diamond T 972 (6x6) – Version of the 968 as a dump truck * Diamond T 975/975A (6x6) – Version of the 968 with a longer wheelbase and more power for the Canadian Army ;of 1941 * Diamond T 980 (6x4) – Diamond T tank transporter – became the M20 * Diamond T 981 (6x4) – Diamond T tank transporter – became the M20 ;Halftracks of 1940)' * M2 Halftrack (White M2) * M3 Halftrack (Diamond T T19) ;Trucks of 1953 * Diamond T M54 (6x6) – by International Mack and later AM General in the versions of''M51''(dump trucks) and''M52'' Preservation livery]] Several examples of the Military Diamond T tank transporter are in preservation as either Tank transporters or as recovery trucks which some were converted into post war. A number were re engined with diesels and fitted with different cabs in the 1950s by several operators. Wynns of Newport in Wales had 22 of them in there post war fleet.The Wynns Fleet, page 45, by Paul Heaton, pub by P.M.Heaton Publishing Several rx-Wynns examples survive in preservation. Known examples include; * - Ex-Wynns Heavy Haulage fleet See also * List of Truck Manufacturers * Diamond T 980 tank transporter * Military vehicles References / sources * David Burgess Wise, The New Illustrated Encyclopedia of Automobiles. * Model list from German wikipedia article External links *Diamond T(and REO) Trucks (Hank's Truck Pictures) Category:Companies of the United States Category:Defunct companies of the United States Category:Truck manufacturers of the United States Category:Military vehicles Category:Diamond T Category:White Motor Company Category:Subsidiaries Category:Former truck manufacturers Category:Diamond REO